Xinus Sullivan
Xinus Sullivan - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. Przygody Dzieciństwo Xinus w wieku 3 lat zostaje znaleziony przez matkę w środku ciemnego lasu. Obok niego zostaje znaleziony sztylet ze znakiem węża. Według słów matki, ten nóż wydobył się z wnętrza chłopca. Xinus dorastał bez ojca ponieważ ten zaginął podczas jednej ze swoich podróży. Wiemy o nim jedynie tyle, iż pracował jako kowal. Xinusa wychowała więc matka. Podczas dorastania, chłopiec cały czas miał przy swoim boku tajemniczy sztylet, który niegdyś wyłonił się z jego wnętrza. Kolejnym etapem dorastania młodego maga było zabranie go do świątyni umieszczonej w świętym mieście Avora w państwie Gareuforia. Został tam zabrany przez kapłanów gdyż ci wyczuwali od niego dziwną aurę, którą chcieli zbadać. thumb|left|Xinus (manga)W świątyni spędza kilka lat podczas, których przeprowadzane są na nim rytuały i badania. Niestety są one całkowite nieskuteczne. To tam poznaje swojego opiekuna, którym jest Aurunier Gasta zwany również "Błękitnym Arcykapłanem". To właśnie on zastępował mu ojca przez te kilka lat dzięki czemu połączyła ich silna więź. Gdy Xinus ma 17 lat postanawia odejść ze świątyni i wyruszyć w podróż życia. Chce on bowiem odnaleźć odpowiedź na to czemu jest przepełniony tajemniczą energią. Z racji tego, że kapłani nie mogli dociec tego przez kilka lat, Błękitny nie ma nic przeciwko. Daje Xinusowi rady a także osobisty modlitewnik i mówi, że magiczna bariera może skrywać odpowiedzi na jego pytania a leży ona na wschodnim kontynencie. Podróż Na swojej drodze Xinus spotyka kolejną postać, która będzie dla niego wzorem i przewodnikiem. Jest to sławny bard Sai`x Kurobato zwany "Mistrzem Świetlików". Razem wyruszają na wschód gdzie podczas podróży, bard uczy Xinusa magii i zaklęć. Z czasem chłopcu udaje się poznać kunszt magiczny. Po kilku przygodach dochodzą (a właściwie dojeżdżają gdyż wynajęli powóz, który prowadził woźnica Borys) do wioski Vara-Mea. Tam rozstają się ale na krótko. Dowiaduje się o kłopotach na pobliskiej wyspie w państwie Ratura. Płynie tam właściwie z powodu niemocy i braku pomysłu co do dostania się do bariery. Wtedy pojawia się przed nim organizacja Most wraz z Sai`x`em wśród jej członków. Obiecują Xinusowi, że jeśli dołączy do nich to dostanie się do bariery. Za namową Mistrza Świetlików zgadza się by dołączyć do grupy. Organizacja Most Żeby stać się pełnoprawnym członkiem organizacji, Xinus musiał zająć czyjeś miejsce. Stoczył pojedynek z Corel`em Muravielą i wygrał go. Dzięki pomocy Xinusa i jego tajemniczej mocy, organizacja most jest w stanie przejść przez barierę. Tak też się dzieje. Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się już w jej środku, zaczęły się przygotowania do pokonania Mazoku Shatree, który dowodził organizacją. Xinus wraz z Mistrzem Świetlików i Mariną poszukują magicznych pieczęci dzięki, którym pokonają Shatree i wyzwolą się z pod jego komendy. Lodowa Trumna W poszukiwanie pieczęci wplątali się również Rosomak, Arkham i Gustav. Po długich tygodniach poszukiwań, w końcu brakło im ostatniej pieczęci. Ta znajdowała się na biegunie północnym w kryjówce Hau-ou Grausherry. Olivier wpadł na pomysł by wyruszyć tam z Xinusem i postraszyć lorda jego mocą Ceifeeda. Skończyło się jednak na tym, że Xinus przebudził swoją moc, zranił Dynasta ale sam został zamrożony w demonicznym lodzie, gdzie trwa aż po dziś dzień. Olivierowi w całym zamieszaniu udaje się wykraść ostatnią pieczęć. Jakiś czas później, gdy Shatree zostaje pokonany. Xinusa odnajdują Mistrz Świetlików i Marina. Od tamtej pory strzegą lodowej trumny a także poszukują sposobu by go z niej uwolnić bowiem lodu tego nie może roztopić żadne ciepło oraz rozkruszyć żadna siła. Podczas Kampanii Lyzeille Kapłan Dynasta Dee, wpada na pomysł, by wykorzystać pradawny ogień, przywróconego do życia Artemisa do ożywienia Xinusa. Niestety ten zostaje pokonany przez Arkhama i szansa na zdobycie choćby iskry przepada. Aspell Arc Niestety w roku 905 A.K Xinus dalej trwa w lodowym filarze. (czyli 13 lat) Etaf przed śmiercią zdradza Marinie Anoichi, by powtórzyła jego słowa Smokom Czasu czyli: Nicolasowi, Lobo, Shiran oraz Lotharowi. Chodzi oto, że mogą oni wchłonąć moc Xinusa czy jak w końcu pierwszy raz go ktoś oficjalnie nazywa: Rycerza Ceifeeda. Dzięki temu ich moc Boskiej Furii powinna wzrosnąć do maksymalnych wartości. Inną sprawą jest to, że pozwoli to w końcu Xinusowi na wieczny odpoczynek a nie trwanie w zamrożeniu. Smoki Czasu wyruszają na biegun północny gdzie znajduje się zamrożony Xinus lecz teren patroluje Mazoku Norst. Dopiero gdy go pokonują, udaje im się wchłonąć całą moc Rycerza. W taki oto sposób Xinus oddaje swoje moce Ceifeeda następnemu pokoleniu po czym może udać się na wieczny odpoczynek. Jego ciało rozprasza się razem z jego mocą a filar lodu od tamtej pory jest pusty. Alternatywny Świat W alternatywnym świecie Xinus zostaje uwolniony przez Osmunda Sabraca dzięki pierwotnej iskrze Artemisa. Po jego przebudzeniu, Mazoku Dee wysyła jego ciało do Elmekii. Xinus dowiaduje się, że przespał parę miesięcy jak i to że państwa pod barierą trawi wojna z najemną Armią Czarnymi Koścmi. Nie podobają mu się haniebne czyny żołnierzy tej armii więc długo nie mija jak sam staje się ich wrogiem. Podczas podróży spotyka Rosomaka, Lucy, Gulk Bulga którzy zapraszają go do Armii PCK. Jest też świadkiem zdrady Arkhama. Pojawia się również Dee, którzy prosi go o pokonanie Mazoku Norsta. Xinus przeżywa serie przygód w Sailuune oraz Sojuszu Państw Przybrzeżnych gdzie spotyka Jose. Pomagają oni elfce Agwen w walce z Herranem a także pomagają odzyskać świętą Katanę Kaminoyouna samurajowi Okazakiemu. Xinus przebudza w końcu swoją moc Rycerza Ceifeeda i oficjalnie dołącza do Armii PCK. On i jego kompani atakują na pustynne miasto Blade gdzie walczą z Arkahmem. Ostatnią bitwą jest walka pod wulkanem Borfonii w kryjówce Coega gdzie ten zostaje zniszczony raz na zawsze. W walce Xinus musiał użyć całej mocy przez co ciało nie wytrzymało. By moc nie rozerwała jego ciała, musiał ją porzucić. Moc Ceifeeda dzieli się na pięć części, które zostaną przekazane pięciu dzieciom czyli Wybrańcom Ceifeeda: Nicolasowi, Jinto, Lobo, Shiran oraz Lotharowi. Po wszystkim Xinus świętuje zwycięstwo z przyjaciółmi pomimo utraty swojej mocy. Wygląd i osobowość Xinusa można opisać jako energicznego chłopaka z olbrzymim potencjałem i odwagą. Stara się być uprzejmy ale do pewnego stopnia. Podczas swych podróży dość szybko uświadamia sobie, że nie może być zbyt miękki i jego charakter kształtuje się. Xinusa można opisać też jako geniusza ponieważ bardzo szybko przyswaja wszystkie informacje i wiedzę z jaką ma styczność. Nie wiadomo jednak czy ma to coś wspólnego z jego ukrytą mocą. Jest więc wesołym i uczciwym młodzieńcem, niestety podatnym jednak na wpływy. Często ma też problem z niezdecydowaniem. Pomimo tego, że nie powierza swego życia Bogom to modlitwa jest dla niego bardzo ważna. Można wspomnieć tutaj również o kompleksie na temat swego wzrostu gdyż jest on trochę mniejszy od swych rówieśników. Jest również ogromnym śpiochem. Jest za to porządnie umięśniony poprzez swój pobyt w świątyni gdzie wyznawano zasadę " w zdrowym ciele, zdrowy duch". Posiada brązowe, krótkie włosy i niebieskie oczy. Po odblokowaniu swoich mocy, jego ciało przechodzi transformacje. Jest jakby starszą wersją siebie, przy czym wygląda jak umięśniony atleta. Jego włosy są trochę dłuższe i opadają mu na twarz. Sztylet Najbardziej charakterystyczną rzeczą z jaką możemy spotkać się w ekwipunku Xinusa jest sztylet, który niegdyś wyłonił się z jego ciała. Warto dodać, że tylko Xinus potrafi go dzierżyć (innthumb|Sztylet Xinusa (w mandze pokazany cały znak ceipheida)e osoby mają poparzenia od jego trzymania). Później okazuje się jednak, że Marina również potrafi go trzymać. Spowodowane jest to tym, iż posiada boskie kości, które pozwalają na używanie boskich relikwii. Niedługo po tym sztylet wydłuża się a wygrawerowany wąż zostaje przebity pionową linią. Xinus wie, że ma to powiązanie z magią Shinzoku i odnajduje podobieństwo w znaku ze sztyletu ze znakiem Boga Ceipheida. Wtedy nazywa swą energię boską cząsteczką. Jedynie podczas potyczki z Dynastem Grausherrą, Xinus używa całej swej mocy. Wtedy miecz osiąga przez chwilę ostateczną formę, jednakże nikt nie wie jak ona wyglądała. Następnie łączy się z samym Xinusem i ten przechodzi transformacje w swoją dorosłą wersję. Xinus posiadał również magiczny pierścień, który raz na jakiś czas potrafi zaabsorbować i wchłonąć ogień, lód lub piorun. The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Xinus Numer karty: 020 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Mag Umiejętność 1: Elmekia Lance - +1 oczko do rzutów przeciwko nieumarłym i mazoku. Umiejętność 2: Fire Ball - Można zostawić wynik rzutu przy walce z 2 lub 3 wrogami. na grę Umiejętność 3: Sztylet - Może używać karty Sztylet Ceifeeda co turę. na turę Umiejętność 4: '''Rycerz Ceifeeda' - zamieniasz kartę postaci na złotą kartę Xinusa'' *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta. = *Kursywa = umiejętności dodane lub zmienione w''' rozszerzeniu gry: The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon - Kolejna Sesja''' = ------------- Nazwa karty: Xinus (Rycerz Ceifeeda) Numer karty: 100 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Rycerz Ceifeeda Umiejętność 1: Szybkość - +2 oczka do rzutów na ruch. Umiejętność 2: Super Siła -+2 oczka do rzutów przeciwko wszystkim przeciwnikom. Umiejętność 3: Odporność - Odporność na karty ekwipunku. Umiejętność 4: Moc Płomiennego Smoka - automatycznie pokonuje bossa na grę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta.Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers Arc